You're The One That I Want
This is a songfic written by Mistysun. It's from the movie Grease. About CrowfeatherXFeathertail. Please comment and vote on the poll on the talk page! Songfic: Crow: I've got chills, They're multiplying... And I'm losing control, Because the power, you're supplying, It's electrifying, (Crow)The moment I laid eyes on Feathertail, I fell in love. Unlike Brambleclaw, Stormfur, Tawnypelt, Squirrelpaw, she was nice to me. It sent chills down me, but in a good way. When she was around she included me in thigs. I was no longer the grumpy windclan apprentice when I was with her, but the funny, kind apprentice. Whenever I was feeling down, she would always have something nice to say to make everything better. Yeah, we were from different clans, but deep down, I couldn't help myself. Feather: You better shape up, Cause I need a man, And my heart is set on you, You better shape up, You better understand To my heart I must be true, (Feather)Crowpaw was misunderstood by the others. He wasn't really pesimistic, he just didn't fit in. Yeah, he did need to be a little nicer sometimes, but I saw him for who he really was. A smart yet lonley apprentice. We were from different clans, which bothered me, taking into account what happened to my parents, but I had to listen to my heart. Crow and Feather: There's nothing left for me to do.... You're the one that I want, O, o, o, honey The one that I want, You're the one that I want, O, o, o, Honey O, o, o, The one I need... Oh yes indeed.... Feather: If you're filled with affection, You're too shy to convey, Meditate in my direction, Feel your way... (Feather)I'm pretty sure Crowpaw likes me, but if he does, he's keeping secret about me. It's obious I'm the only one of the group that he likes though. He's been kind of snippy towards Squrrielpaw and Stormfur because they aren't one of the four chosen. But I think we couldn't have gotten this far without them. Okay, so, we did get stuck in the twolegplace, and almost died at the ocean where we met midnight, but mow we're living happily with the tribe for a while. Crow: I better shape up, Cause you need a man, Feather: I need a man Who can keep me satisfied Crow: I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove Feather: You better prove That my faith is justified, Crow: Are you sure? (Crow)We've got to work this out together. Are we entirley ready to break the rules? Lovers from different clans? Why not? We were meant to be togther, and we're not going to let the clnas get in our way. Anyway, when we return to the forest, we'll be on the move to a safe place, so I don't think Windclan will have much time to worry about me or Feathertail. I just hope she feels the same way about it... Crow and Feather: Yes, I'm sure down deep inside, (Crow) We can work this out and do it together. There's nothing stopping us. I don't think I could have ever found anyone ore understanding and as perfect as Feathertail. We were meant for eachother, that's for sure. And nothing will stop us.... (Feather) I think Crowpaw's asleep. He's next to me. I slowly rasp my tounge over him. Nothing will ever seperate us. We'll be together forever. Crowpaw turns and looks up at me. "Feathertail?" He asks sleepily. (Crow) Feathertail looks rather surprised that I'm awake. "Yes Crowpaw?" She asks. I don't know what to say to her. Finally, as I stare deep into her eyes, I tell her, "I love you," Her eyes seem to glow brighter in the darkness, "I love you too Crowpaw," She whispers. We can do this, I know we can. I wonder what Stormfur will think? Crow and Feather: You're the one that I want, O, o, o, Honey The one that I want, You're the one that I want, O, o, o, honey, You're the one that I want, O, o, o, the one I need... Oh yeas indeed, You're the one that I want, O, o, o, honey, The one that I want, You're the one that I want! Category:Fan Fictions Category:Songfic Category:Mistysun's Fan Fics